Some shoes are laced up in the factory before packaging. Traditionally, the lacing process is performed using manual labor, which is less efficient.
Recently, some factories adopt an automatic shoe lacing method by using a contact three-dimensional scanner to contact shoelace holes of a shoe for acquiring coordinates of the shoelace holes, and to transmit the coordinates to a computer device for control of a robotic arm thereby to pass a shoelace through the shoelace holes.
Although the conventional automatic shoe lacing promotes efficiency of the lacing process in comparison to manual labor, repetition of the scanning of the shoes may be required since the shoes may be made of soft materials, which may lead to deformation of the shoe during the contact by the scanner and thus errors in the acquired coordinates. Accordingly, improvement of acquiring the coordinates of the shoelace holes may further promote efficiency of automatic shoe lacing.